gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNMA-0001V Regnant
Regnant is modeled after the prototype mobile armor GNMA-Y0001 Empruss and piloted by Louise Halevy. Combat Characteristics Mobile Armor Mode In addition to electrified wire grapplers, the Regnant possesses an enhanced GN Field capable of withstanding a Hyper Burst Mode blast from Seravee. It also possesses a hyper beam weapon similar to the Empress, but unlike its predecessor, the beam's path can change directions when being fired similar to the plasma cannon of Gundam SEED's Forbidden Gundam . Mobile Suit Mode Larger than any known mobile suit. Its head looks similar to the Ahead Smultron, but underneath the mask is a gundam-style head. Armaments GN Fangs The Regnant possesses 10 GN Fangs that are capable of only piercing attacks. Similar to the Fangs of Arche Gundam, they require periodic recharging to ensure their continued usage. GN Particle Cannon Similar to the cannon installed on the GNMA-Y0001 Empruss, the Regnant's GN Particle cannon is just as powerful, but literally with one unique twist. The particle cannon can change direction based on the location of the enemy. This makes the Regnant even more dangerous than its predecessor Egner Whip Mounted in sets of four per hand, these cables can wrap around enemy mobile suits and electrocute them. GN Missiles The Regnant has GN Tau missiles, with 8 missiles per hand. These are capable of similar damage to regular GN Missiles. System Features GN Field This provides a 360 degree field of protection from any angle. Its ability to block any attack is a double-edge sword in that when active the equipped mobile weapon cannot shoot through it thus it must bring the field down to attack. This is a weakness that can be exploited if there is enough time between the attack and bringing the GN field back up. GN fields can be penetrated by either an attack using a greater concentration of GN particles or by a GN sword such as those used by the the Exia or 00 Gundam. History Based on the prototype Empruss, Innovator leader Ribbons Almark gave the suit to Louise Halevy, his personal pseudo-Innovator, to eradicate Celestial Being. In her first battle, she demonstrates the Regnant's power against the Gundams, as the bending particle beams outclassed them and even caught them off-guard with electric wires. Suddenly, 00 Raiser was able to sever the wires and threw one of its GN Sword IIs at it before shooting the sword, causing damage to the Regnant and forcing the Innovators to retreat. The Regnant's second mission was to accompany Mr. Bushido/Susanowo to the Eclipse colony at L5. There, Louise/Regnant mauled the Gundam Throne Drei until it was destroyed. The Regnant then returned to the A-Laws fleet. Shortly before the final battle between the A-Laws and Celestial Being Louise/Regnant left the fleet alongside Hiling/Garazzo, Revive/Gadessa, and Andrei/Ahead to go to the CBS Celestial Being. In its final battle against the 00 Raiser, Louise had Regnant capture the stunned Gundam in a bear hug, holding in place so that the two machines could be struck by three Gaga units. Saji fired missiles at the three machines and destroyed two of them but they were still hit by the third, knocking Louise unconscious. The Regnant looked unharmed though, suggesting that it might have just received minor damage. What happened to the Regnant after that was unknown. External Links *Regnant on Wikipedia